Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer
by Patate Douce FJ
Summary: Elle s'enferma dans la petite bibliothèque pour verser ses larmes. Quand elle entendit Ron rentrait et ne pas s'apercevoir de son absence, elle éclata en sanglots. Songfic, One-shot.


**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** HG/RW et un tout petit HP/DM dans le fond à gauche.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi. Le chanson est de Kenza Farah, "Là ou tu vas"

**Notes :** c'est un petit One-Shot dont la trame me trainait dans la tête à chaque fois que cette chanson passait à la radio. J'aime beaucoup le couple que forme Hermione et Ron alors je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont les protagonistes de cette histoire. Je l'ai écris d'un seul coup et je n'ai pas fait de retouche à la relecture des fautes alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut.

* * *

Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer...

_Donnes moi de tes nouvelles_  
_Chaque jour la rue t'appelle_  
_Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer,_

Cela allait faire un an et six mois qu'ils étaient mariés. Hermione allait à la très réputé Université de Médicomagie et Médecine Moldue de New York, la première à unir les connaissances sorcières et moldues. Elle pouvait revenir au Terrier chaque soir grâce aux portoloins que lui avait délivré le Ministère avec sa bourse. Ron avait réussi ses études d'auror et exerçait déjà sur le terrain. Ses missions ne semblaient jamais finir, il n'était jamais là quand Hermione rentrait de cours. La femme aux cheveux auburn soupira. Elle était dans leur chambre et Molly venait juste de passer pour lui proposer des cookies. Elle avait poliment refuser mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de hurler. Elle ne supportait plus la proximité avec sa belle-famille qu'elle devait enduré 24h/24. Ginny venait tous les weekends avec un nouveau mec et ne cessait de la harceler pour "faire des trucs ensembles", Molly devenait gagate et la pressait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle serait grand-mère. Plus, Harry lui manquait atrocement. Ce dernier, après son coming-out s'était violemment disputé avec la famille Weasley. Ça allait faire 4 mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sauta de son bureau quand elle vit que c'était son mari. Elle se précipita pour l'accueillir et l'enlaça dans ses bras. "Non, Hermione, je suis fatigué, je suis sale, je viens de passer une très mauvaise journée, laisses moi s'il te plait." la repoussa le roux en se séparant d'elle. Il défit son manteau plein de boue, le jeta sur un fauteuil dans la pièce et partit, dans la salle de bain sans doute. L'ancienne Gryffondor, resta hébétée pendant trente secondes avant de se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler.

Ça allait faire huit mois, huit, que rien n'allait plus. Ron paraissait sans cesse la négliger. Il avait oublié le rendez-vous pour qu'il rencontre ses parents, leur anniversaire, leur dernier diner aux chandelles datait d'il y a 7 semaines et c'était horriblement passé. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la négligence de son mari lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle ne se sentait ni épanouie, ni belle. Elle ne se maquillait plus, ne s'occupait plus d'elle, ne prenait plus de plaisir à s'habiller. De toutes manières, quelques soient ses efforts, le cadet Weasley ne poserait plus ses yeux sur elle. Il n'aurait plus cette lueur émerveillée, comme s'il avait la huitième merveille du monde sous les yeux quand il la regarderait.

Elle s'enferma dans la petite bibliothèque pour verser ses larmes. Quand elle entendit Ron rentrer et ne pas s'apercevoir de son absence, elle éclata en sanglots.

_Il faut que tu sauves ce qu'il reste de nous_  
_Afin de recoller les morceaux bout à bout_  
_J'ai peur que tes promesses ne soient que du vent_  
_Changes pour moi, pendant qu'il en est encore temps_

Hermione regardait son mari dormir dans le lit conjugale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'y rejoindre. Elle veilla toute la nuit. Il était 5h10 quand le réveil sonna la faisant sursauter. "Tu t'en vas déjà?" demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait jamais été du matin. Accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se mordit la lèvre et retint de lui faire une remarque acerbe. Il partit dans la salle de bain, revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ce ne fut que quand il dût prendre son manteau qu'il tourna les yeux vers elle.

"He bien, merci de l'avoir lavé, ça fait toujours plaisir." remarqua-t-il ironiquement. Elle allait répliquer mais il lui coupa la parole. "Non, c'est bon Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter une de tes crises d'hystérie. La prochaine fois je le donnerai à Maman." Puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, il n'avait ni constaté les yeux rouges de sa compagne ni son air sombre. Hermione lança un regard désespéré à la porte. Il allait revenir, il allait revenir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Lui dire que non, non il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire, il allait lui dire qu'elle était belle et sortir un magnifique cadeau de sa poche. Il allait revenir...

Où était passé l'homme qu'elle avait épousé? Elle sanglota nerveusement.

_Dès l'aube tu pars et j'regarde le cœur serré,_  
_Cette folie de l'urgence qu'il faut surmonter,_  
_Tu pars si loin de moi alors quel intérêt,_  
_Je veux que tu changes tout pour moi._

Deux mois plus tard, Hermione intégrait le personnel du Sainte Mangouste en tant qu'interne. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, entourée de ses camarades. Le médecin qui se chargeait de son équipe était devenu très proche avec elle. Il avait déjà entendu parlé d'elle, première de sa promotion que se soit à Poudlard ou à l'Université de M.M.M., un véritable don pour allier les deux médecines et un puits de connaissance incroyable. La première fois qu'ils avaient discuté seul à seul, c'était les mots exacts qu'il avait employé à son égard. Oh, elle savait que toutes les intentions du médecin n'étaient pas nobles et uniquement professionnelles. Mais c'était tellement bon, de sentir le regard d'un homme sur elle, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron lui proposa de l'emmener diner. Son cœur fit un bond de joie. Durant la semaine qui suivit cette promesse, elle fût la femme parfaite et elle vit dans le regard de Molly une lueur bienveillante de bonheur. Le soir du rendez-vous, elle enfila sa plus belle robe, ressortit sa boite à maquillage. Ses lèvres furent enduites d'un beau rouge à lèvres, ses yeux ornés de fards à paupières lui donnaient un air langoureux et ses cheveux esquissaient des belles boucles souples, elle ressemblait enfin à une femme.

8h30, Ron devait arriver et les faire transplaner dans une destination de rêve inconnue.  
11h45, Hermione était assise à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé à la main. Complétement détruite, elle entendait sans l'écouter Molly la réconforter. "Il a dut avoir un empêchement, il n'aurai certainement pas oublier. Il n'est pas comme ça, tu le sais, hein. Aller, il va arriver et se confondre en excuses d'une minute à l'autre." Mais la pendule n'indiquait pas que le Weasley était en danger, il n'était sans doute même pas en mission.  
A 1h23 du matin, Hermione se leva brusquement et transplana pour atterrir devant le palier de son meilleur ami.

_Il sillonne les rues, je l'attend ici,_  
_Je suis un peu perdue, car j'aime un imbécile._  
_Une promesse confuse, une lueur d'espoir_  
_De tous les mots je l'accuse_  
_J'ai du mal à le croire._

C'est un Harry bien débraillé et mal réveillé qui ouvrit la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Derrière lui, sa dernière conquête esquissait un sourire désabusé. Elle passa la nuit à se plaindre et a gémir. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, l'écouta juste, comme il avait toujours su le faire. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui offrit un chocolat chaud et la serra fort contre elle. Ce fut son amant qui la fit rire. Malfoy avait toujours eut un humour étrange mais elle avait vraiment besoin qu'on s'accorde avec elle sur le fait qu'elle avait épousé un connard. A cet instant, les commentaires sarcastiques du blond lui firent autant de bien que la chaleur de son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait 4 semaines qu'elle logeait chez Harry. Elle s'était habitué à revivre avec lui, à supporter la mauvaise humeur de son petit ami, à faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu leurs gémissements la nuit et à ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de Ron. C'était comme ci ce dernier avait oublié son existence. Elle continuait d'aller au travail, son chef s'inquiéter sincèrement de ses yeux rougis et fatigués. Il ne cessait de redoubler de petites attentions touchantes. Un jour, il décida de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne la pressa pas, ne l'obligea en rien. Il voulait juste qu'elle sache ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il ne désirait pas que leur relation actuelle change si Hermione le souhaitait pas, il savait que cette dernière était mariée et avait ses propres obligations.

_Mais je reste sans nouvelles,_  
_Toujours pas d'appels juste l'essentiel,_  
_Tu sais tout s'assombrit,_  
_Tout devient flou dans mon esprit,_  
_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_  
_Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer a l'attendre._

Elle avait remarqué que Malfoy était un peu le porte parole de Harry. S'il y avait quelque chose que le Survivant pensait mais n'osait pas dire, c'était l'ancien Serpentard qui se chargeait de le formuler. Alors elle suivit les conseils indirects du brun. Elle se motiva et partit récupérer ses affaires. C'était un jeudi. Elle transplana devant le Terrier avec une valise sans fond. Harry et Draco l'avaient accompagné, enfin, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, c'était le blond qui s'inquiétait le plus. Elle leur demanda d'attendre dehors, elle préférait y aller seule. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, se dirigea directement vers les escaliers. Elle entendit des raclements de chaises dans la cuisine, la voix faible de Molly et les pas furieux de son mari. Elle entra dans la chambre conjugale, ouvrit sa valise sur le lit. Elle commença par jeter tous les bouquins à l'intérieur, puis ouvrit l'armoire. C'est à ce moment qu'un Ron fou de rage apparut sur le pas de la porte.

"Tu te fiches de moi, Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" rugit-il en la voyant faire ses bagages. Sa femme ne lui lança pas un regard et continua de remplir sa valise de ses affaires. Il s'avança et la saisit par le bras. "NE M'IGNORES PAS!" hurla-t-il alors Mme Weasley les regardait d'un air déconfit et peureux dans le couloir.

"Ron, lâches moi, tu me fais mal." lui dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut pris d'un excès de rage et la balança violemment au sol sous le cri d'effroi de sa mère. Il saisit sa compagne par le col et lui assena une claque monumentale. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps, si Harry et Draco n'étaient pas intervenu en entendant la matriarche des Weasley hurler. Harry plaqua Ron au mur en criant. "Mais t'es malade! Putain, c'est ta femme, Ron! Ta femme!" Alors que le blond aidait Hermione à se relever. Le roux continuait de rugir "Elle m'as trompé! Avec son connard de patron en plus! Et Hermione, tu suces pour avoir des promotions?"

Les larmes de l'interne maculaient son visage et son nez et le coin de sa bouche étaient en sang. Elle était dans les bras de Malfoy qui jetait un regard noir au cadet des Weasley. Elle réussit à formuler une phrase entre deux sanglots.

"Ron, il faut qu'on se sépare..."

_**Plus rien ne vas, j'm'effondre**._

_Donne moi de tes nouvelles,_  
_Chaque jour la rue t'appelle,_  
_Je n'ai plus la force d'avancer..._

Hermione marchait dans le Londres moldu pour rentrer chez elle. La seule radio qu'elle capté avec son portable était une radio française qui passait de la musique qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, pourtant de ce qu'elle comprenait la chanson diffusée lui rappela cruellement sa propre histoire. Elle arriva dans la ruelle qui menait à son appartement. Elle arriva dans un impasse et chuchota à un mur délabré le mot de passe. Une porte se dessina et elle l'ouvrit. Une petite fille lui sauta maladroitement au cou à peine entra-t-elle dans sa demeure et Hermione se mit à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea avec son paquet dans la cuisine où son compagnon était en train de faire à manger. Elle adorait cette maison. Elle posa sa fille par terre et celle ci se rendit à quatre pattes vers le salon. L'ancienne Gryffondor embrassa son homme sur la joue et celui-ci lui dit qu'elle avait des invités.

Dans le salon, en train de jouer avec Hope qui était sur ses genoux, Draco discutait avec Harry. Elle les accueillit avec un plaisir évident. Les deux amoureux rentraient de San Fransisco où ils s'étaient mariés. C'était le blond qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient liés officiellement au moins pour un monde. Ils discutèrent le reste de l'après midi et Hermione leur proposa de rester manger, son compagnon lui avait alors signalé que c'était prévu depuis le début et que la table était prête. Quand Hope fut couchée, Ed et Draco occupèrent le salon pour parler politique et elle et Harry restèrent dans la cuisine en se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Le regard vert avisa une lettre sur le buffet et son propriétaire hésita avant de demander.

"C'est Ron?"

Hermione fixa elle aussi la lettre avant de baisser les yeux. "Oui... il veut faire un test ADN pour voir si Hope n'est pas de lui. Il a fait appel au tribunal." Elle se mordit la lèvre et il continua.

"Et, tu as eu les résultats?

-Oui. Ils sont négatifs." Il y eut un silence, une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. "Oh, tu sais je m'en doutais, nos derniers rapports dataient de trop longtemps et puis, la petite ne lui ressemble pas du tout et puis... Oh, Harry! C'est horrible, j'aurais tellement voulu un miracle..." sanglota-t-elle alors que son meilleur ami se levait pour la prendre dans ses bras en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

"J'ai fait tellement d'efforts, je l'aimais tellement, je te jure, je te jure, Harry...

-Je te crois, Hermione, shh, ça va aller, ça va déjà mieux non?"

Il eut un long moment sans paroles où on n'entendait que les larmes d'Hermione. Puis elle releva la tête et essuya ses yeux.

"Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant."

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, ça se finit un peu en queue de poisson mais j'aime bien moi. Laissez moi votre avis :)


End file.
